burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Exlonox
join the clan hi im lookin to join the clan i am on burnout wheneva im needed and also im on most of the time in general :) london time i will usually be on from 3 to 4 and weekends :) i am all round at events not specialized in anything yet Ghostkido 19:54, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Glad to have you. Just add your name to this page, and you'll be set. how do i do dat lol sorry im new to this :Click "edit" at the top of the page and follow the guidelines. Me too Hi, I think it would be great to join the clan. Im on from 4 till 6 most weekdays (GMT) and switch on whenever on the weekends. Burnout is great and I'm always looking for new ways of playing, so a group of players to freeburn with is just what I want. Anyways, can I join? P.S. I'm a PS3 user, PSN: Smudger_13 PS3 user, PSN: bikobaka Smudger13 19:35, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :We'd be glad to have you. Just add your player information to this page. Me three? hey i've been a member for a while but as I've told you before my disc had an... unfortunate accident good news is im getting it again sometime this week, and it'd be great to play with other people who are serious about it and have fun so yeah can I join the PS3 Clan - Tank_Face - PS3 Tank_Face :No problem. Just add your username/psn id to this page. ::I couldnt find the edit link (?) :::Just click this link. Me Four. Erm, I really like to play Burnout Paradise and I want some people to play with and um I was going to put my name in the member thingie but I didn't wanna mess any thing up so... *'User:' Latony99 :*'Gamertag:' Latony99 :*'Online Availability:' not so much on weekdays but a lot on weekends. :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' All Arounder. :Don't be afraid to edit. Changes can always be undone. I went ahead and edited the clan members page for you anyway. Glad to have you! Drop me a message if you have any questions. Heh, you kinda put it under PS3 users XD lol. I deleted me off the PS3 before anyone noticed, so ,er, could you put mine on the 360 one because the first couple of times...yikes. So...yeah. :My mistake. Good catch. Hey I know this may sound like a lame request, but I need to play BP with you (and others, since I missed the Boost Specials). If you have free time to do it on Saturday, then feel free to reply. I want to have fun with your Extreme Hot Rod and Hawker Mech. JMBZ-12 23:43, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :There will probably be another clan meeting this Friday, so don't fret. We missed you last meeting, BTW ::I know. Blame my parents, cause they got nothing better to do. JMBZ-12 23:54, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Burnout Games Are they any of those small square images for Burnout 1 and 2? Similar to the ones you use on your page LeMansRacer 23:22, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :No. I'll make some. ::Thanks, also if you don't mind could you take a look at my user page. I've been racking my brain trying to get the table in the middle of the page LeMansRacer 23:47, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::No problem. I'll see what I can do. ::::Is it a bird?, Is it a plane?, NO!, it's Exlonox the Administrational Boy Wonder! Fixing tables with a click of his mouse! thanks ;) LeMansRacer 23:52, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Your post made me LOL. JMBZ-12 13:14, 19 March 2009 (UTC) is exlonox also his PSN cause I think his wreck fell on me from a tree once, I was like WTF cars do grow on trees. PSN: Spoil-t 20:25, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :yes, that's his PSN name. JMBZ-12 20:35, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I want to join your clan Hey I would like to join your clan. Tried playing BP online with other people but nobody will do serious racing or challenges. Plus I heard you guys were the best! PSN Cross718 EST Time Zone Usually on every weekend and 2 hours every weekday Cross718 17:48, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :We'd love to have you. Just add your personal info to this page, and you'll be set. This sucks I can't believe the servers went down. Guess our clan meting is ruined. JMBZ-12 19:47, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Vehicles Page I know i'm not one to type this but two things come to my mind when I say the table on the Vehicles page but id rather not post them ;) LeMansRacer 20:07, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Care to elaborate? ::Fuck and That! LeMansRacer 21:32, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Is there more than 1 Donut shop in Paradise? I know about the Big Surf Beach one LM 18:40, 23 March 2009 (UTC) There's one next to the Parking garage that's near the on/off ramp of I-88 in Harbor Town. :Does this new License system mean I can add the Affiliate License to my page? LM 20:38, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::If you want to, you can. Keep your eye on the forum page, though, in case the pics are updated. You may have noticed the lack of video-age but I should be doing a ton of them when my 2 week break rolls round LM 18:34, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good. Saturday Hey man. Just dropping by to ask if you can host BP this Saturday. I know there are'nt any clan meeting events, but since the meeting cancelled due to server problems last saturday (bike meeting), think you should host? JMBZ-12 23:06, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :I need to double-check my schedule for this weekend, but I will probably be hosting this weekend. I'll send a PSN invite as soon as I confirm. I like your Style It made me laugh so hard the way you handled 71.97.207.15's page about clan records ;) LeMans 18:59, 31 March 2009 (UTC) LittleBigProblem My game, LittleBigPlanet, is suffering problems. Every time I play the game and edit my unfinished level, the music keeps skipping like crazy. It should happen like this. This is a brand new game I got last year, and it's attempting to kill itself. The rest of my games receive no problems when I'm playing, and my PS3 still works just fine. I checked the LBP disc, and it looks clean as a sparkle, so I can't see why it's having problems with music for no reason. Might as well go to GameStop and tell the clerk what's wrong with my game :(... JMBZ-12 21:02, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Plz Help!!! Hi im mastachief123 and i need some help i downloaded the time savers pack and i no get any cars so if you no whats i have to do to get it to work plz tell me! i thought it is because i still have the learners permet. i have no line thingys to do my sig so srry! :Try downloading it on the PlayStation Store/Xbox Marketplace and then entering Paradise. Banner Images Hey, I noticed Image:Very_Long_0509A.png... I like the transparency at the end! But... it's too choppy. Use a blur tool and try to blur the edges of the car. :Thanks. thanx yeah i was bored as hell and decided to do some good once in my life lol Rean2 00:21, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Haha. Well, if you're feeling philanthropic again, you know where to go. Check it out! My artwork of the Hunter Cavalry! Hope you like it: Hunter Cavalry :I can definitely tell it is the Cavalry. Good work. Maybe I'll find the drawing I did of the Carson Steel Wheels GT someday. Regarding edits made before account creation Hey there Exlonox. I made an edit to Montgomery GT 2400, listing the edit as being by 213.123.112.231. It was only after this edit, that I decided to crate an account. Is there any way I can get this edit down as one of my contributions? Cheers. TehBluebear 05:56, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Nope. It's just not possible. Oh, and edits on talk page go at the bottom, not the top. Use the Leave Message link at the top of the page to make it easier for you. ::Whoops, sorry about that. This is practically my first time editing a wiki of any shape or form. And I suppose it doesnt really matter that much about the IP edit that I made, I've since added more changes to the article. Cheers for your help! TehBluebear 06:13, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::We all start somewhere. =) Cops and Robbers Hey this pack is great isn't it. Do you think we shold change the heading in the article for Confimed Police Liveries/Models to just Police Liveries/Models, as the pack is now out. Smudger13 19:07, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. Can't wait to get home so I can download it! I can has membership? Hey, I would like to join your clan. :) I think I would actually be one of your best members (that is, in game). I have 102% complete, and don't have any of the boughten cars. XD I think I might be able to go in the clan highscores! :D Anyways, hope I can join. Also, am I allowed to type in color? (since I haven't seen anyone on this website doing it) Babadingldoo 19:55, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Typing in color is fine, but only in the forums or on talk pages. We'd be glad to have you in the clan. Just add your username and psn id to this page. ::Thanks. I have a few more questions: ::#'I was looking at the clan member page and I saw that everyone except leaders has a clan status of burner. What is the point of this if everyone is the same? Can I make up a status, or do I have to be like everyone else and put burner? Might as well take it out, since only leaders have a different status, and it's obvious they are higher ranked, cause they are in their own section of the list.' ::#'Am I allowed to change the highscore table at will? I don't know if you allow people to just put in any score they want at any time, or if they have to confirmed it first somehow.' ::#'The forum section is a little confusing. Sometimes I can't tell who is talking when because they don't indent or leave their sig. Why don't you guys just get a real forum? I know there's free ones out there, and you could just have a link to it from this website, or somehow make it apart. I don't know how to make websites so I can't say how to work that into this one.'Babadingldoo 02:23, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::You have a lot of suggestions, don't you. The clan ranks allow for future expansion of the clan. Keep your rank as a burner. For the high scores, post some evidence in the high score page's talk page before you edit it. We currently don't have enough activity in the forums to really need a full version. As for signatures, if you want to be heard, sign. If not, then don't. Thanks for your input and I hope you stick around to help improve the Burnout wiki. Images I noticed that you created an article for PCPD SI-7. But where do you get all you pics from? Smudger13 17:16, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Check . Vehicle List Hey, should I keep adding the new PCPD car pages, that we are making, to the manufacturers pages? Smudger13 19:24, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Yup. Blimey! I go away for bank holiday weekend and when I return, all the Cop Cars have been done. Good work. Ill try and keep and eye on some. Btw, I added you on PSN, so we can freeburn, cheers, Smudger13 16:38, 5 May 2009 (UTC) OMG I can't go to PCPD forums, and it keeps redirecting me back to "MyWebSearch". Is there something wrong with this site? if so, then I wish StrykerVenom would work on that. JMBZ-12 16:41, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm not having any problems. ::mine neither now. Guess its fixed. I'll PM you at Yahoo! because I want to change a sig. JMBZ-12 17:15, 4 May 2009 (UTC) You have to bear with the server host. Stryker has at least 4 games using the same server as PCPD LeMans 18:32, 4 May 2009 (UTC) hey could you check the forum that i made: Meet Request. Let me know what you think :I made a thread put it doesn't show up on the burnout online list. Smudger13 17:33, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'm working on it. :::Fixed. ::::Thanks. Race Driver Wiki Revive + State of the Parkster Could you help me out at the Race Driver Wiki? Parkster and I have been thinking about doing a revive of it since nohthin' has been done to it in months. Could you help out by fixing the vehicle infobox, skin and main page? Its pretty simple what the skin colors should be; red, black with white out-linings. For the car infobox, the Car class part needs to link to the class that it says, like for the Boost Types here. The changes are much similar to what you did at the GT Wiki. And the RD Wiki should be added to Affiliates. Now for the Parkster... I had a good chat with him on Xbox Live a week ago and told me what is going on for him. The main thing is that he broke his Laptop, even though it already had problems. His dad also blocked Wikia pages on the other laptop they have. He'll barely get on the Laptop anyways. School work has been hitting him very hard, and school is the only time he'll go on Wikia sites. He says HI to everyone he at the Burnopedia too. See ya around. :Go ahead and admin me at the Race Driver wiki so I can screw around with the skin when I get a chance. I'm pretty busy with school right now, but I'll help out over there when I have some free time. Oh, it's now added to affiliates. As for Parkster, will he be back to normal contributions by summer? Or any time in the foreseeable future? Bad news is, I'm only an Admin there. I really don't know when hes coming back. :If he's the only Bureaucrat on that wiki, you're gonna need to holler at some wikia staff to bump you up. The other Bureaucrat there is Glacier Wolf, so I contacted her to see if she can promote you. Images I've come across a number of Paradise car images that I would like to add to the website. Some of them are extras to add to some of the articles, and others are to replace some of the poor quality shots. The thing is I have no clue what to license them under. All of the images found were uploaded/taken by other burnout players. KonigCCX 09:47, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :License them under "This is in the public domain." is the best way to upload multiple files. Well I'm done uploading images for now, I'll try to find some more nice shots some day if I can. I actually had one more to upload to the Steel Wheels GT page, but it is questionable. It would definitely make for a nice banner or something for the website though. KonigCCX 22:25, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :I agree. I need to learn how to make smoke in Photoshop, though. :P ::Fool around with difference clouds and opacity. Cheap, but sometimes effective way. :::Thanks, nosy. ::::Hey, the page is watched for a reason =) :::::LOL Has anyone checked out the images at Operation Burnout? I'm hoping they weren't mentioned because we can't use them. If not, would we still need permission or something? KonigCCX 07:01, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Screw Operation Burnout, bunch of pricks. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 08:34, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::They're screens from the game. We don't need OperationBurnout's permission to use them. I'd add them to the "image needed" pages as a placeholder. Don't mess with any of the pages that already have a good pic. How about one of the images that has just been recently changed, liked the Watson Revenge Racer's. Wouldn't it be better if the main image was a junkyard screenshot instead of a random one? KonigCCX 01:13, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::I can see how you would like uniformity, but I'd prefer to have a nice clean shot of the vehicle over the bland and cluttered junkyard image. ::::The vehicle images would've been cool without the junkyard images. This way, I can plan on drawing one of the vehicles. I also don't want the small images. That'll look bad. JMBZ-12 22:59, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Burnopedia Home If it was possible, you could e-mail Criterion Games and ask then if they can make their own spaces for PS Home. They should have Crash TV videos (all of them maybe) mini-games and even vehicle showrooms with finn descriptions. That would be awesome. JMBZ-12 20:34, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Problem is when you e-mail them you'll get the automated response every time :| [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 20:38, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Honestly, what stops ''you from e-mailing them? ::Bah. MAILER-DAEMON ain't got nothing on me. Just a failed spammer anyway. JMBZ-12 20:44, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::You'd probably get a better response from Criterion than you would from Ex asking him to e-mail crap for you. ::::I don't have any special influence over Criterion, no matter how much I wish it were so. "You will make a PlayStation Home space." Perhaps my tricks work only on the weak-minded. :::::I don't have much brainpower, Rappy. What else can I do about it/ E-mail Sony? Sony didn't make the Burnout series, y'know. JMBZ-12 21:24, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::If you're smart enough to tell others of your ideas, it's not that harder to send an e-mail relaying it than it is to bother someone else that won't do anything about it. :::::::^ won't can't Big Surf Island info which info? if you mean the pictures i looked at vids on youtube, paused it and print screened it then saved as a jpeg. if you mean the island discoverables, i watched a video on criterion games. when your in an event and you find a new discoverable it comes up just above the boost bar. in one of the someone did a super jump and it said super jump something out of 65, someone broke a billboard and it said above the boost bar billboard something out of 165 and someone smashed a gate and it said smash something out of 500. (where i've put something, i forget what the no. it said) :Cool thanks. RE: Activity declination Yes, sorry about that. Real life sucks. ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // 11:17, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :So are you up to resuming assistant activity, or would you like to step down from your post? Criterin's e-mail I need Criterion's e-mail, since its not in the Bp instruction manual. I want to add additional country flags for the GP Competition. I know they would'nt like it, but once they see my wonderful masterpieces, they'll have to add them in the BSI pack when purchased. Besides, I can't let everyone down. I'll need to ask Criterion games for a program which allows me to work on the GP Competition and add country flags for it without having my Vista get any problems. JMBZ-12 11:55, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Here it is mailbag@criteriongames.com but you will most likely get the automated response every time. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 16:29, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :I know. It's stupid and unlikely. Anyway, I'll see what I can do. JMBZ-12 19:03, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::I guess I can't be hired for work, and I don't mean go to another country and work on the game. I eman they should give me a program for me to install so I can work on the bike and add additional flags. What's so hard about that anyway? JMBZ-12 19:27, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::Criterion is busy with some sercet project is the only reason I can think of why they don't response to e-mails [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 19:52, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, they're working on a new game. We just don't know what it is yet. Perhaps, it will be unveiled at E3? :::::Who knows? When they're not working, one of the guys at Criterion Games can give me a program to install so I can work on the Firehawk GP Competition and add more flags, don't you think? JMBZ-12 21:22, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::They answered an email I sent them once :O "Hi, Glad to hear you're enjoying our game! Keep checking www.criteriongames.com for info on new game-changing content. Burnout Team Rocks" and that was it. I am enlightened.--Pobsta 09:31, 28 May 2009 (UTC) sorry keep forgetting to put sig.! p12 challenge I like what we have done to the Burning Route pages, but, just planning ahead, since the release daye of BSI has been confirmed, d'you think the June P12 challenge should be BS themed (eg road names, events, vehicles, or just anything BSI!) Smudger13talk 18:35, 22 May 2009 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea User:Paradise007 :We'll see! Don't hold back edits until then, though. ::'Hmm let's see... it comes out on the 11th... and the P12 thing starts on, the 12th... not much holding back going on there. :D''' Babadingldoo 20:51, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::Guess not. Spotlight Request Hi. Burnopedia looks like a nice wiki and it's in pretty good shape. You have a small handful of -- could you please find them a category? Also your sitenotice is 4 lines on my screen; could you shorten it to 2 lines please? I think a simple rewording would work. Let me know when you've taken care of those things and I'll be happy to add you guys to the list. Since you have a release in June I will mention this wiki specifically to the gaming team once it is spotlight ready; I think it'll take longer than a month before all the wikis in the spotlight request list are put up. -- Wendy (talk) 01:40, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :OMG it's a wikia godess o_O [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 03:03, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::Can another admin see to this please? Thanks. District infobox The distict info box does not display billboard info. I had a look at the template but couldn't see why it wasnt working. Also KonigCCX and I had fun trying to make the district info box for BSI. We realized that it said superjumps rather than megajumps, so i decided to make Template:Island District Infobox. I failed miserably. Couldnt make it work. Any help? Smudger13talk 17:35, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Check KonigCCX's talk page for our discussion about this topic Smudger13talk 17:38, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::You'll have to message Rappy about that one. I am infobox-illiterate. Video Reviews for all Original Burnout Paradise Cars? Hi Exlonox, it's Pob. I have been contemplating doing a short video review for all 33 of the original Burnout Paradise cars and compiling them into one long video we could put under the 'Vehicle Reviews' section of Burnout Paradise vehicles. Do you think this is a good idea? If you think only reviewing significant cars, DLC cars, bikes etc. would be more satisfactory, I would happily do that instead. --Pobsta 09:24, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Have a go at one so I can see what I think. ::I have uploaded a Cavalry Bootlegger one to Youtube - go here to see it. --Pobsta 22:51, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Keep forgetting sig.!! :::Cool. I think the reviews would be better with multiple people, like on the podcast. Once we get it up-and-running, you're welcome on it. The best part of the video was the short montage of online play at the end. A video with just that would be fantastic. ::::Alright, I'll see what I can do! It may be a few weeks before I make another one, because of exams and suchlike.--Pobsta 08:56, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Ooh had another thought - how about when you guys start doing the podcast you can tell me what footage of the game you need etc. and I'll record it and send it to you! For example, say you're doing a feature barrel rolls and you need some footage of the best places to do them, just tell me what to record and I'll make it. How does that sound? --Pobsta 09:41, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Yo X, i'm joining Playfire. My username is Parkster. Add moi! Skype I've added my own account and callburner has been downloaded. What is your name so I can add you? We also need Parkster ad Le Mans Too. Because I think Le Mans could edit the thing for youtube and such. And are we showin' are faces? :I'm exlonox. And what are you talking about with the faces? :: I mean are we showing our faces during the Podcast? ::: Don't think so. News The news on the main page needs to be updated, if you kno0w what I mean...Smudger13talk 16:03, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :lol, now im telling you what to do, im sorry Smudger13talk 18:26, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Deletion , Merging and Categories I'd like to merge a few stubs, like City Sign, but I don't know how, or if I should just put it up for deletion. also, how do you delete catergories from a page, like the articles in Image Needed Cat? Lastly, why is it called SI-7 Turbo Burning Route, where did Turbo come from, how would I change the name? Smudger13talk 18:26, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :What are the articles you want to merge? There is a template for the "image needed" category. If you want to remove it just hunt down '' on the page and backspace it. To change a page's title, click the "Move" button at the top of the page. It's to the right of "History" and "Edit this page." But you don't want to do any of these things without a community consensus. ::Ask the community on the page discussion? Is there another way of removing catergories from an article. Smudger13talk 18:55, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::When you hit the edit button, it shows the categories at the bottom of the page, above the "Save" and "Preview" buttons. You can click the "x" next to the category to remove it. Template Is this ok? Smudger13talk 21:32, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Nice. Plop it down on the necessary pages. Categories (Again) How do I make a link to a Category page, because if I do it normally, ie Smudger13talk 17:48, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure. ::You could do a normal link to the page. Babadingldoo 20:07, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Automatic Featured Article Forum Template Pretty much what it says on the tin. When you make a new thread you always have that automated message on the edit screen with some code above it. Can you make that a bit more complicated so whenever one of us makes a new FA thread for a new month: it comes up with this template: That's just a rough draft on what i want it to be. Keep thestyle and colours but if you want to change the text and stuff to make it better then go for it! Thanks if this is possible. Also can you sort out an avatar and a banner for the playfire clan branch please. Thanks mate its all a great help. :Can't do it. Sorry. As for the Playfire stuff... Thanks for the logos. I'll take it to the forums and i suppose we'll just add it when we start a new FA thread. Also i asked two burnout clans whether they wanted a match. I think one's a PS3 based clan and the other i'm not to sure of. Shouls be a good way to get popular. Vandalism ?? :I found that on my user talk after I posted some ACTUAL burnout facts. So I thought i'd return the favour LeMans 23:27, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::"Hunter Olympus Governor is still big, its still slow and its here" doesn't sound like an ACTUAL Burnout description to me. Perhaps you could refer me to the source. :::The Olympus is faster then the first half of the cars in the game. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 23:55, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Look at the Olympus page and I don't remember Spoil-t being involved in this section, but still has to poke in LeMans 00:49, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Article stubs I've re-categorized all stubs into Pre-Paradise and Paradise using and . Hopefully we could make the differnt cats easier to view in the sidebar, but I surpose its fine how it is. You like? Smudger13talk 19:53, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Very nice work. What's your plan for ''Category:Vehicle stubs?